


Tales From Darillium & Beyond

by itsalongstory



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalongstory/pseuds/itsalongstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little stories that come into my head. Usually fluff and angst with 10/Rose, 11 or 12/River, or 11 or 12/Clara, but sometimes others! Prompts are most definitely welcome and I'll try to do them all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> so this one kinda sucks but enjoy! Prompts are most welcome, feel free to comment them!

Clara and Me were off in the Tardis, on an adventure as usual.

“Up for one last trip before Gallifrey?” Clara asked.

“Sure.” Replied Me. Both of them knew that soon Clara would have to return to the Doctor’s home planet, Gallifrey soon, because ‘I can't stay alive forever.’ As Clara had put it. Clara dashed about the controls, flipping switches and levers. By now she had memorized everything there was to know about Tardis flying.

“I'm setting it for London, 2016.” Clara said.

“I wanna see what it's like now.”

Me nodded. “Alright then. I'll get my coat.” And with that she walked down the corridor, leaving Clara alone with the Tardis. 

“So.” She said, speaking to the Tardis. “It’s almost time.” The Tardis hummed sadly in reply.

“I know, I know.” Clara said, stroking the console softly. “I'm going to miss you.” 

The Tardis hummed again, as if she were saying “Me too, Impossible Girl.”

“I just- I just wish it didn't have to end like this. With the doctor not knowing who I am anymore.” Clara said shakily. Tears were now gathering in her eyes for her old friend who she'd never said goodbye to.

The Tardis beeped quietly in agreement.

“What're we gonna do?” Clara whispered. Just then Me returned. 

“Ready to go?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Said Clara, wiping away the tears she didn't know had fallen. She stood and walked to the door, gesturing for Me to go ahead of her. Clara gasped as she heard 3 words enter her mind. 

“One last time.”

Then everything went black.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Clara? Are you okay?” Me asked. Clara opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor of the diner, with Me leaning over her. 

“Yeah… I'm fine…” Clara muttered, trying to grasp what had happened.

“What happened?” Me asked. “Why did you faint?”

“I don't know I was just standing there then… oh.” Clara said, the previous events dawning on her.

“What?” Me asked.

“Do you think the Tardis has the ability to talk to people? In their minds?” Clara pressed.

“Like telepathic powers?” Clara nodded. “I don't see why she couldn't. Why?”

“I heard something. In my mind. It was like the Tardis was speaking to me.” Clara explained, standing up slowly and smoothing her red dress.

“What did she say?” Me stood with her and the two began walking towards the diner doors. 

“One last time.” Clara said. “That's all. What does it mean?”

“I guess we'll find out soon.” Me replied, as they left the diner and Clara closed the doors with a snap of her fingers. 

Clara simply whispered “Okay.” But she was sure Me couldn't have heard her. 

They wandered down the busy London street for a few minutes before deciding to grab a coffee at the nearest café.

They sat down at a table on the roof balcony reminding Clara of the time that the doctor saved her from the wifi. She smiled sadly at the memory. Me left her promising a cappuccino. Just then the Tardis sent her another message:

“Leave him a message. I will give it to him and tell you some coordinates to write down.” The Tardis then told her a series of coordinates, and, having nowhere else to write them down, she took a napkin off the table and a pen out of her purse and copied exactly what the Tardis told her. She had no idea what else to write, so she scrawled her signature message. “Run you clever boy, and remember.” She then left the napkin on the table, placing a rock she found on the ground on top of it to stop it from blowing away.

Me turned around sensing someone there and smiled slightly. “It's time.” Was all Clara said. Me’s smile fell and she began to leave her spot in line. “No, it's okay.” Clara said. “I have something to do first.” 

“You will save him one last time.” The Tardis said in Clara’s mind. “One last time.” 

“I need to save him again.” Clara explained. “The Tardis said so.” 

“Okay, but where?” Me asked, then ordering 2 cappuccinos. 

“I don't know, but I guess we could just walk around and see what happens.” Clara suggested.

“Okay.” Me agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two time travelers walked down the sidewalk of London, sipping their coffee in silence. “So are we just supposed to wait around for him to show up?” Me asked, not convinced this was going to work.

“I-” But she was interrupted by a loud scream, then the sight of her best friend chasing a giant hairy monster carrying a little girl. 

Clara didn't finish her sentence. She shoved her coffee into Me’s empty hand, and ran towards him. The doctor. Her doctor.

However, once she reached him, she was at loss for what to do. 

“Go home!” The doctor shouted at her, chasing the monster with his new sonic screwdriver. “It's not safe.”

“I… I can help.” Clara said firmly.

“No, I don't think you can.” The doctor said. “I've got this.”

All of a sudden it came to her. Like she had known all along. “Talk to him.” Clara said with confidence. “He’s only upset because he can't find his family.” 

“How would you know?” The doctor asked.

“Just trust me. Talk to him.” Clara said. 

The doctor sighed but walked up to the monster who'd stopped running.

“What's the matter?” He asked.

The monster said something in a language Clara didn't understand but she assumed she was right about him losing his family, because the doctor looked over at her incredulously. Clara grinned.

After the doctor had a teleport plan sorted out and the monster had disappeared into thin air, he walked over to Clara.

“What's your name?” He asked.

“I'm…” Clara faltered, knowing that the doctor could not know who she was as her next trip was her last. “Oswin.” She decided, hoping the doctor didn't recall her earlier form at the dalek asylum. 

“Oswin.” The doctor said. “Nice name, Oswin. Say-” 

But Clara had to stop him before he said it, because she couldn't bear the pain. “I'm sorry. Really sorry, but I have to go. I'm glad I helped.” 

“But-” The doctor said.

“Nice meeting you…” Clara trailed off.

“I'm the doctor.” The doctor said.

Clara beamed. “Nice meeting you doctor.” Then she waved, and ran to catch up with Me, who was still standing in the exact same spot as before, frozen in shock.

“What…” Me started.

“I just saved the doctor, one last time.” Clara said happily. Then her expression grew more serious. “And it's time now. Really. It's time.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The doctor was walking back towards his Tardis when a piece of paper fluttered down and landed at his feet. He picked it up. It was a napkin with a few words scrawled on it. The doctor stopped in his tracks to examine the napkin more closely. It read:

RUN YOU CLEVER BOY, AND REMEMBER. 

Followed by list of coordinates. For some reason, the doctor thought the message seemed almost familiar. He racked his brain, trying to figure out where else he might have read it, but he couldn’t think of anything. He shrugged it off, but decided he’d try and fly the tardis to the place the coordinates lead him, just in case it was important. 

As he stepped out the tardis doors after a shaky flight, as the tardis did not seem to approve of where he was going, wind blew on his face and light shone brightly in his eyes. He knew where he was right away. Gallifrey. 

In the distance he could see a large rock. “Who wanted me to come here?” He wondered aloud. “And what’s that?” The Doctor began walking slowly towards the rock in the distance. As he got closer, he could see that it was cut and polished, and most certainly not an ordinary rock. 

Finally, he reached his destination, and realized with a sinking feeling that it was a grave. He bent closer to read the name.

CLARA OSWIN OSWALD.

The gravestone also read, 

RUN YOU CLEVER BOY, AND BE A DOCTOR.

All of a sudden the doctor nearly screamed as shattering pain ripped through his head. It felt like he was on fire. The pain stopped almost as soon as it had started, though, and fresh memories planted themselves into his mind. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he remembered. The Impossible Girl. His Impossible Girl. Who had died just to save him so many times, and he could never repay. He remembered the sound of Clara’s laugh. He remembered the way her eyes lit up when he showed her something new. He remembered her excitement to come with him in Victorian London. And most of all, he remembered her appearance. Her brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He began to wonder how he could've ever forgotten. And he knew that the person who saved him from the monster just earlier that day was indeed his Clara Oswald.  
The situation dawned on him all too fast. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he placed his hand on the gravestone. “My Impossible Girl.” He whispered. “How could I ever forget you?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The doctor stood slowly, dashing back to the Tardis. Lucky for him, she had placed exactly what he needed on the floor just inside the doors. A beautiful bouquet of exotic flowers, from a planet he'd taken to her that held every tropical flower in the universe. He smiled softly at the memory, then returned to the grave and placed the bouquet on the sandy ground next to it.

“I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry.” He said. “You had no right to die. It should've been me. And I didn't even get to say goodbye… I suppose I'll just have to say goodbye now.” He crouched down by her grave, once again placing his hand on the top of it.  
“Clara Oswin Oswald. You brought the light back into my eyes after losing someone so important to me. I've never given anyone a Tardis key so fast. I watched you die twice in one day. Remember that day, Clara? You died on Christmas. But you found your way back to me, Impossible Girl, like I always knew you would. But you can't now…” The doctor brushed a tear off his cheek. “And it was like something was pulling us together. And we were an unstoppable force. The doctor and Clara Oswald. Space and time. You saved me, Clara, so many times. I wouldn't even be here saying goodbye if it weren't for you.” He chuckled softly, but it was a pained laugh. “I just- I just wish I could've saved you.” His voice cracked. “And I'm sorry, Clara, that I couldn't.”


	2. Happy Birthday, Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor takes River ice skating for her birthday. Touch of angst at the end.  
> Thought that this could've been the cutest moment on television ever but it never happened so I decided to write a fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little fluff to balance out the angst of the last chapter. :)

River thought he wouldn’t come. She was wrong. 

She smiled as she heard the familiar wheezing sound of the tardis, and made a mental note to remind him yet again to turn the brakes off. 

The doctor stepped out, sporting a goofy grin, a large bouquet of exotic flowers in hand. He walked towards River, sonicing open her cell even though she was River Song and could easily get out one way or another. 

“Happy Birthday, dear.” He said, handing her the bouquet. 

“It’s lovely.” River said, examining all the different flowers and inhaling their scent which was almost sickeningly sweet but not quite. “Thank you.”

The doctor smiled. “I try.” Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek. “But that’s not the half of it. Allons-y!” The doctor frowned, clearly unhappy with the phrase he’d just used. “Ew. Haven’t said that in a while.” 

River laughed and took his hand in hers, pulling him towards the tardis. After the doors were shut and the doctor was dancing about the console, pressing buttons here and flipping switched there, River spoke.

“Where are we off to?” 

“It’s a surprise!” The doctor exclaimed. 

“Alright then.” River said, following him around the console.

“And we’re here!” The doctor announced, dragging her towards the doors.

“Sweetie, wait. I can’t go anywhere looking like this!” River gestured at her Stormcage uniform. 

“You look fine!” The doctor protested.

“I’ll only be a minute.” River assured him, and walked down the corridor, out of sight. The doctor smiled to himself, realizing that now was the perfect time to initiate part 1 of his plan for River to have the best birthday ever. 

 

 

The doctor ushered Stevie Wonder into a closet, feeling rather guilty for leaving him in there but not wanting to spoil the surprise for River.

“Back in a moment.” The doctor assured him. Stevie nodded uneasily.

“River!” He called in a sing-song voice. River came prancing down the hall, twirling once she reached the console room. She was dressed in a warm looking Victorian dress. The doctor smiled.

“How do I look?” She questioned.

“Amazing.” The doctor answered. “As always.” River smiled.

“Thank you, my love.” River replied, and the doctor grasped her hand and lead her out the door, tying a scarf around her eyes as a makeshift blindfold. 

“What’s all this for?” She asked, curiously.

“You’ll see.” The doctor responded with a smirk. He walked back into the tardis and opened the closet door, letting Stevie out. 

“We got a great venue for you.” The doctor said, and Stevie followed him out. 

“Ok.” He said. “What will I be singing?” 

“Something romantic.” The doctor said, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Sounds good.” Stevie agreed.

 

 

“Where are we going?” River asked, clutching the doctor’s arm and still blindfolded. The doctor had already lead Stevie Wonder to the stage, and was now guiding River to the ice rink.

“It’s a surprise!” The doctor said excitedly. “We’re almost there.”

The ice rink was huge, and the doctor had rented it out just for the two of them. It was decorated with string lights and flowers. 

“Ready?” The doctor asked, stopping River right in front of the rink. 

“Sure, sweetie.” She said, and the doctor removed the blindfold.

“Wow.” She breathed, taking in her surroundings. “It’s beautiful.” She hugged the doctor tightly, and he buried his face in her wild, untamable curls. They just stood like that for a while. But Stevie’s voice brought them back to reality. 

“Are we ready?” 

“Who’s that?” River asked, looking around. 

“Just wait and see.” The doctor said, almost teasingly. “But first let’s skate.”

Truth was, the doctor wasn’t sure he could ice skate at all. He mainly chose ice skating because once late at night while they were curled up on the couch talking about nothing, River had said,

“Let’s go ice skating sometime.”

And the doctor had replied with, “Ok.”

And River chuckled and asked, “Can timelords even ice skate?”

“Of course! Time Lords can do anything.” The doctor responded, straightening his bow tie.

River just laughed. “We’ll see about that.” 

They never did. Until now. 

The doctor and River walked towards a bench where the doctor had already rented ice skates for the both of them. They put them on, and River stood up with ease and glided across the rink. 

The doctor attempted to follow. He stood, realizing that this was going to be much harder than it looked. His legs shook violently, and he gripped the back of the bench to try and regain his balance. It didn't work so well. His legs seemed to fly out from under him and he fell onto the rink with a thud. River noticed.

“Alright?” She called, skating towards him. 

“Of course.” The doctor said, trying and failing to stand up.

River laughed and stretched out her hand. The doctor took it and she helped him stand up, not even slightly wobbling on her skates.

“Come along, sweetie. I’ll help you.” She began to glide slowly across the ice, ignoring the doctor’s protests. 

All of a sudden she let go, giving him a little push. The doctor, being unprepared for this, flailed his arms around and reached back for River’s hand, but not it time to get his balance back. He fell backwards and dragged River down with him, making her slam down directly on top of him. 

The two lay there for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes, when River leaned down and kissed him. The doctor kissed her back after a moment of shock, (he was almost always shocked when it came to kissing) and they kissed until River pulled back for breath.

“Hello.” She said, breathlessly.

“Hello.” The doctor said.

River stood up, pulling the doctor with her, and the pair began skating again. This time River kept a tight grip on her husband’s hand. 

 

 

Pretty soon music began to play, and River turned her head to look. “Stevie Wonder?!” She exclaimed.

“That's him.” The doctor responded. 

River stopped skating to hug him. The sun was now setting, and they stood, embracing for what seemed like forever. 

Soon, the doctor and River dropped Stevie Wonder back off, and the doctor took River to an abandoned planet. They sat on a blanket above a waterfall and watched the sun set. When it grew dark, fireworks began popping in the sky. 

“I thought there was no one here.” River said.

“It's the yearly festival held in this galaxy. They set off fireworks huge enough for every planet here to see them.” The doctor explained. “Oh, I almost forgot the two most important things!” He stood and ran off towards the Tardis. River watched the fireworks in awe. 

“Close your eyes.” The doctor instructed. River did as she was told. “Now hold out your hand.” She felt something small and being placed lightly in her palm. Then she heard the doctor scramble around for a moment more.

“Open.” River opened her eyes slowly. A cake with white frosting that said ‘Happy Birthday Sweetie’ sat next to her on the blanket, pink candles burning. She blew them out, smiling. 

Then she focused her attention on what was in her palm. It was a ring.

“Sweetie…” She began, unable to finish her sentence. The ring was covered in sparkling diamonds, and had ‘I love you’ written in tiny gallifreyan on the inside.

“You never got one when we married.” The doctor said. “So here it is now.” 

River looked up at him, unable to keep happy tears from rolling down her cheeks. “It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” She said, and kissed him softly. 

“You're crying.” The doctor said when she pulled back. “Why are you sad?”

“Doctor, these are happy tears. I'm not sad, I'm the happiest I've been in my entire life.” River said, smiling fondly at him. 

The doctor smiled back. “Want some cake?” 

River nodded her response, still marveling at the ring in her palm. She slipped it on her left ring finger. 

The doctor sliced a piece of cake for her. It was red velvet, her favorite of course. River and the doctor laughed and ate. It was the best day of her life. 

All too soon, the doctor dropped her off at Stormcage with a kiss and a promise of seeing her soon.

 

 

After she was long gone, the freshly regenerated doctor returned to the planet he'd taken her to so long ago. He knew crossing timelines was dangerous, but he just couldn't help himself.

He climbed out of the Tardis, parking it a safe distance away from the other one because of paradoxes and all that. He walked until he saw them, then hid behind a tree. 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” River said, crying and smiling and gazing down at the ring. The doctor reached down into his pocket and pulled out that very ring. It was visibly quite old now, but none of this mattered to him. He closed his fingers around it, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek. 

When he noticed they were about to leave, the current doctor marched back to his Tardis. 

 

 

River turned around. “Do you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” The doctor asked, turning in the same direction as her.

“It sounds like the Tardis.” She said, and the doctor listened, then looked up. There was the future version of himself, sitting on the edge of his Tardis, doors open. It flew through the sky, and something fell from it and landed at River’s feet. 

It was a piece of paper, old and worn.

It read ‘Happy Birthday, Sweetie’ in messy handwriting. 

“Let me see.” The doctor requested. But River shielded it from his view, a tear rolling down her cheek. She knew who it was from. River always knew.

She shook her head.  
“Spoilers.”


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Artie know the Doctor and Clara love each other and are afraid to say so, so they come up with a plan to force them to admit it. 11 AND CLARA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this on Instagram so I decided it needed to be written down. Also, let me know if you think I need to bump up the rating because I'm not sure how much kissing is too much for the rating to still be General Audiences.

Angie laughed mischievously when Artie told her of his plan. 

“Come on! Hang it here!” Artie said walking towards the front door. Angie followed, mistletoe in hand. She couldn’t help but smile. The doctor and Clara were perfect for each other in every way. She had seen the way they looked at one another.

“Artie, get the tape!” Angie shouted, reaching her destination and opening the door, a blast of cool wintry wind hitting her face. The doctor and Clara were coming over just for Clara to visit and grab some warmer clothes, but Angie and Artie thought that it was the perfect moment to get them to admit their unquestionable love for each other. 

Artie dashed about the house, looking for a roll of tape. “There’s some in my room!” Angie called, and Artie ran up the stairs. Angie sighed, wondering if closing the door was such a bad idea. ‘You need to keep watch in case the tardis comes’, Artie had insisted earlier. Before Angie could act, Artie came rushing down the stairs. 

“I got it!” And he joined Angie at the door, tossing her the tape. 

“Thanks.” She muttered, and reached up to sloppily tape the mistletoe to the door frame. She then moved to close the door.

“We have to leave it open.” Artie explained. “The mistletoe will get crushed.” Angie rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. But I’m blaming you if we freeze.” She crossed her arms, just as the wheezing sound of the tardis resounded through the house. Artie leaned out the door and saw it materializing outside.

“Look!” He said, almost giddily.

“Finally.” Angie said, but she was grinning. “Now, you mustn't laugh. They can’t know until they’re right under it!” As Clara and the Doctor approached, holding hands as usual, the two couldn’t help but burst into giggles.

Clara looked confused. “What?” She asked, and Angie and Artie attempted to stop laughing. 

“Nothing!” Angie gasped between giggles.

“Okay…” Clara said, sounding unsure.

“Right!” The Doctor said. “I’ll just wait out here while you-”

“No!” Artie exclaimed. “Come inside! It’s cold out there.” He added emphasis by faking a shiver and Angie hit him subtly, with a whisper of,

“You are a horrible actor.”

Artie just shrugged. Clara and the Doctor were just in front of the door frame now, and both of them had yet to notice the mistletoe hanging before them. Clara nodded. “You’re right. It really is cold. Come on in, Doctor.” The Doctor looked like he might protest, but Clara glared and he allowed himself to be pulled inside the house. Just as they stepped through the door, Angie and Artie began laughing wildly again, and Clara seemed to know without even looking up. “You didn’t…” 

“Didn’t what?” The Doctor asked. “Clara?” Clara looked up, directly at the mistletoe, and the Doctor followed her gaze. Clara opened her mouth to yell at Angie and Artie and shove the Doctor out the door and forget about those stupid clothes, but the Doctor silenced her and pressed his lips to hers. Clara seemed to forget everything in that moment, and was so shocked she forgot to kiss back. He pulled back all too soon, and Clara pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. Angie and Artie were snickering inside, but neither seemed to acknowledge it or care. 

“How could I resist a face like that?” The Doctor said softly, and leaned down to kiss her again. This time, her eyes fluttered shut and her hands wrapped around the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor placed his hands around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.  
“We’ll leave you lovebirds to it.” Angie called, and the two giggled and walked off, high-fiving. “Mission accomplished.”


	4. Like an Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Amy (post The Angels Take Manhattan) met one of Clara's echoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending kind of sucks whoops! I just couldn't figure out how to end it. As always, prompts & constructive criticism are most welcome and greatly excepted. Also, apologies for the HUGE amount of dialog. This fic was basically just my mind wandering and took me nearly an hour even though it's like the shortest thing ever??? Not sure how that even happened.

It was December 22, 1934. Clara Oswin Oswald was chasing after a running doctor, trying as hard as she possibly could to save him. “Doctor!” She called. But he didn’t even glance in her direction. As she ran, she accidentally bumped into a red haired woman who looked rather lost as she walked down the sidewalk.  
“Sorry!” She said hurriedly, and tried to keep running after the doctor who was getting farther and farther from her view, but the woman stopped her.  
“Hi. I’m Amy.” Amy held out her hand for Clara to shake, which she quickly did. “I was just wondering if you’ve seen anyone named Rory around?”  
“No. Don’t think so.” Clara replied. “Doctor!!” She yelled in his general direction, as he had turned a corner and she could no longer see him.  
“Doctor?” Amy asked, wondering if it could possibly be him. “Doctor who?”  
“Just the doctor.” Clara explained. “And I kind of need to save him so…” She trailed off, hoping that Amy would just leave her alone.  
“Oh my god.” Amy said. It had to be him.  
“What?” Clara asked, rather exasperatedly.  
“I know him.” Amy said, laughing. He had come back for them. She always knew he would.  
“You do?” Clara raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly.  
“Yeah!” Amy exclaimed. “Tall, bowtie, acts kind of like he’s a toddler?”  
“Nope.” Amy’s face fell. “I’m sorry.” Just then Clara caught something out of the corner of her eye. A golden glow. Tears fell down her face. She’d missed her only chance. She couldn’t save him. And she knew what would happen next.  
“What’s wrong?” Amy asked, concerned for Clara.  
“Nothing.” She insisted, but the tears didn’t stop flowing.  
“It’s clearly not nothing. You’re crying.” Amy insisted.  
“I couldn’t save him.” She whispered. “And now I have to…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. No matter how many times she’d died, it always hurt. And it always would.  
“What?” Amy pressed. Clara looked around, searching for what could possibly kill her this time. Maybe it’d be a tornado, like last time? Or maybe she would have a heart attack? She never knew till it was happening.  
“Die.” Clara muttered.  
“I’m sorry?” Either this person was crazy, or she’d heard wrong. Maybe both.  
“I have to die.” Clara said. Amy still looked confused. Clara sighed.  
“I couldn’t save the doctor. So I have to die, and try and save a different form of him.” She attempted to not sound as insane as she possibly could though she was sure she probably did.  
“Right.” Amy stretched out the word, sounding very sarcastic.  
“It’s true. Just you watch.” Clara responded, determined to make this stranger believe her.  
“Ok then.” Amy said. This was going to be interesting.  
All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in Clara’s chest and she gasped in pain. This is it. She thought, bracing herself for even worse pain. Amy’s face creased with worry. She wasn’t joking.  
“What can I do?” Amy asked nervously.  
“Nothing.” Clara said. A new wave of pain hit and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.  
“But there has to be something I can do! You can’t just be okay with dying!” Amy exclaimed. She really wished Rory was here. He was the nurse, not her.  
“Ah, but I am. And I’m not technically dying. I’ll wake up. Sort of. Then it all starts over again, and maybe this time I’ll be able to save him.” Clara said.  
“But-” Amy said.  
“Goodbye.” Clara whispered, and fell abruptly to the ground. Amy just stood there, gaping. Someone was calling her from behind.  
“Amy!?”  
“Rory!” Amy said, gesturing for him to come over. She wrapped him in a hug, but Rory soon pulled away and said,  
“Why is there a dead person on the ground?”  
“Oh, you’d never believe me if I told you.” Amy said with a smile.  
“Try me.” He said, and the two talked as Clara Oswald faded away slowly. Like a ghost. Like an echo.


	5. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 tries to flirt with River using pick up lines. Things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the ending kind of sucks but I wasn't sure how to end it. Enjoy! As always, thank you for your kudos, and comments and prompts are greatly appreciated.

River Song was everything. She was kind, beautiful, and smart, the list could go on forever. But if someone were to ask him to describe River in one single adjective, he’d probably say, “flirtatious”, which is why he’d decided to go into the tardis library and read, “101 Pickup Lines”. He knew how much River enjoyed flirting with him, so he decided to surprise her by doing the opposite. 

Pickup lines are a good place to start. He thought, as he flipped through the book. He chose a couple and set the book down on the console, humming happily to himself. He landed at Stormcage a moment later, and soniced her cell open. 

“River!” He exclaimed, hugging her. 

“What’s with all the excitement?” River asked.

The doctor pulled back, still smiling. “I’m just happy to see you!” The doctor said. He was, of course, happy to see her, but even more happy to test out what he’d learned earlier.

“So, where to?” River questioned.

“I was thinking we could go to a beach, if you want. It was abandoned years ago, but it's safe. I assure you.” The doctor replied. River smiled.

“Alright, sweetie. Whatever you say.” The doctor took River’s hand and lead her towards the tardis. They entered, and the doctor was nearly bubbling with excitement. He ran around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches. River followed, turning off the brakes.

“We’re here!” The doctor announced, and River smiled. “Oh, and you might want to change.” River walked down the corridor softly. 

The doctor clasped his hands together. “She's going to love this!” He said to himself. River appeared soon after, wearing a bright red bathing suit. The doctor’s jaw almost dropped and he could help but stare. She looked stunning.

“Ready to go?” River’s voice caused him to look up and he blushed slightly. 

“Y-yes.” He stammered. River smirked. 

“Let's go then.” River said, and grabbed his hand, leading him out the doors. 

 

 

“This is beautiful.” River said as she lay on a towel, soaking up the sun. The doctor lay next to her wearing swim trunks with rubber ducks on them. River had thought they were ridiculous and told him so. He didn't care. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” The doctor said. River smiled at him, a silent thanks. But this was just the beginning. The doctor did his best to look endearing as he said, “Are you a camera? ‘Cause I smile every time I look at you.” River bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. The doctor didn't notice, so he went on.

“If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber.” 

“Cucumbers are fruits…” River corrected, but she was still smiling. As stupid as he sounded, the fact that he was trying to flirt with her was sweet.

“Whoops.” The doctor muttered. “But don't you worry, I've got lots more!” 

“Uh oh.” River whispered. 

“Are you a magician? Because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears.” The doctor said, trying to be smooth. River just shook her head. The doctor creeped closer, until his face was merely inches from her's. For a moment, she thought he might just shut up and kiss her. Instead he just whispered,

“Are you a weeping angel? ‘Cause I can't take my eyes off you.” River rolled her eyes.

“You know, I think I've had enough of a sun tan. Want to go back to the Tardis?” River asked.

“But River! What about-” The doctor was cut off by River’s glare. “Okay.” And River pulled him up and they walked back to the Tardis hand in hand.

Once they were inside, River spotted something resting on the console. She walked over to it suspiciously and picked it up. 

“101 Pickup Lines”

River smiled softly to herself and the doctor appeared behind her, refusing to look her in the eye.

“What's this?” She asked, holding up the book.

“I, uh, wanted to, um, flirt with you.” The doctor attempted not to sound stupid, but he was pretty sure he did.

“I know.” River answered. “It was pretty hilarious.” 

The doctor chuckled embarrassedly. “Yeah.” 

“Got anymore up your sleeve?” River asked, trying to lighten the awkwardness that had settled around them. Plus, she hated seeing the doctor look so defeated.

“Well, there is one more…” The doctor said, unsure if he should say it. 

“Oh?” River looked up from 101 Pickup Lines which she was currently flipping through.

The doctor stepped closer to River, wrapping his arms softly around her waist. River was surprised at the gesture, and raised her eyebrow. “Your lips look lonely.” He began. River could tell where this was headed and smirked. “Would they like to meet mine?” The doctor then leaned down and kissed her softly, and though that was probably the most cheesy thing that had ever come out of his mouth, her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back.

 

 

It became an inside joke and a competition. Of course it did.

River and the doctor were constantly having “Pick up Line Battles”, in which they would say pick up lines back and forth until one person couldn’t think of another. 

“Do you have a map?” River started as they were running back to the tardis after accidentally breaking some weird law on a random planet. “Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

The doctor smiled, and though he was out of breath, replied with, “Even if there wasn’t gravity on this planet, I’d still fall for you.” 

River smirked. “Nice one, sweetie.”

“Thank you, dear.” 

 

 

It continued that way for a while. And on their last night on Darillium, the doctor found the old book on the console. The tardis had most likely placed it there. He smiled and skimmed the worn pages, and he could almost hear her laughter echoing through the console room after the doctor had said a remarkably stupid one. 

The doctor walked into the library where River was sitting on the couch with a book on her lap.

“Do you happen to have a bandaid?” The doctor began, and River looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows. “Because I scraped my knee falling for you.” River just smiled softly and patted the spot next to her on the couch. 

 

 

After she was gone, he kept her alive in pick up lines and stories of the beach where it had all started. He stopped by there sometimes, walking along the shore, and if he closed his eyes he could pretend that she was still with him. He sat down on the sand and pulled a photo of her from his pocket.  
“You know what the best thing in my life was? The first word in this sentence.”


	6. I Never Told You Quite Often Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor visits River's grave and regrets not telling her "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO sorry for not updating for so long! Right after I finish this I'm gonna start another chapter. oh & sorry it's so short. As always, prompts are most welcome!!

The doctor pulled the familiar picture of Professor River Song, archeologist, out of his pocket reluctantly. He knew that it would hurt too much to catch even a glimpse of her space hair that defied gravity and the way she was laughing when she took the picture because of something he’d said.

24 years just wasn't enough. And as selfish as it seemed, he missed her. 

Actually, that was an understatement.

He would burn the whole entire universe and everything that ever was just to see her again. Even if she was just a hologram. Even if it was when she was so young she didn’t know him. Even if it caused the amount of paradoxes to explode an unthinkable amount of worlds. 

He quickly placed the photo back into his pocket along with the special bowtie they’d used to get married and a tardis key River quickly shoved back into his hands with a, “I don’t need one. Save it for whoever comes next.” And snapped her fingers. The door had creaked open and the doctor had sighed in defeat.

The way she just joked around about her death bothered him. “Save it for whoever comes next.” The words haunted him, and if he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could see her saying it as if it were nothing. Her death was not nothing. 

The doctor decided that there was only one way to visit her without ripping apart universes, and although he wouldn’t mind doing that for his precious River, he didn’t want any of his previous companions to die. 

He grabbed a bouquet of flowers from some moon in a galaxy he was pretty sure shouldn’t exist anymore, but he didn’t investigate further because he had someplace to be. 

River Song had a grave in almost every galaxy. She had defeated and removed all evil from millions of places, and word of her death spread quickly. Her body was on one special planet that the doctor had taken her to for an anniversary once, and she’d clearly stated, 

“Bury me here.”

And he’d firmly replied,

“Don’t talk about that.” So she didn’t. 

Really, the doctor did not want to be here. But this is the only place that he could think of. He carried the flowers towards her grave, his legs feeling like lead as he walked. He could almost feel the universe’s protests at him being here, and he supposed he was probably interfering with a fixed point, but he didn’t care.

“Hello, dear.” He said, squatting down by her grave stone and tracing her engraved name with his finger. The doctor set down the flowers and smiled sadly. “I miss you.” He did miss her. More than anything ever. 

“And I just wanted to tell you that I love you.” The doctor sighed deeply. “I never told you quite often enough, but I do. I really, really love you.” He sighed again as he heard soft footsteps approaching. “I would do anything to replace you at the library. You didn’t deserve this.”

“Miss me?” Asked a teasing voice. The doctor’s eyes widened. It sounded a lot like… But it couldn’t be…

He turned around slowly. “River?!”

“Hello Sweetie.” The doctor stood up. She was real, and standing right in front of him. He couldn’t believe it.

“How did you…?” He trailed off, staring at her. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was pinned back.

“You didn’t think I’d just leave you, did you?” She asked. The doctor didn’t reply and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. “I’d never leave you.” She whispered against his shoulder.

“Neither would I.” The doctor said, still embracing her.

“Was all that true?” She asked, almost sounding nervous. River never sounded nervous.

“All what?” The doctor asked, and pulled back, just enough to see her glossy eyes.

“What you said at my grave.” River replied, hugging him again. He knew it was just to hide her face.

“Of course, dear. Did you think I didn’t love you?” Questioned the doctor, suddenly concerned.

“Well it’s just you’ve never said it and-” But River was cut of by a kiss.   
The doctor pulled back, but only slightly. “I love you.” He said, and made note to say it more often. “Always have and always will.”


End file.
